


Date

by rainstorm_523



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Awkwardness, Canon Asexual Character, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I felt the awkwardness while writing, Love Confessions, M/M, There’s honestly a lot of awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainstorm_523/pseuds/rainstorm_523
Summary: “A date?” Jon asked, flustered.“Yeah!” Tim grinned and smiled. He had been nervous, hell, he still was nervous. It wasn’t every day that he asked someone he considered one of his best friends out on a date. “So would you want to, sometime? It doesn’t have to be today.”
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: JonTim Week 2021





	Date

“A date?” Jon asked, flustered. 

“Yeah!” Tim grinned and smiled. He had been nervous, hell, he still was nervous. It wasn’t every day that he asked someone he considered one of his best friends out on a date. “So would you want to, sometime? It doesn’t have to be today.”

“You want to go on a date with  _ me _ ?” The look of confusion was growing on Jon’s face, and Tim could feel the worry growing in himself.

“Um, yes?”

“You’re not joking?”

“Why would I be joking?” He looked down at Jon, confused. 

He ran a hand through his curly hair and frowned, “I don’t know. You just, you’re amazing and I’m… not.” 

“That’s bullshit, you’re amazing too,” Tim reached down and took his hand, “come on, we can go have dinner at my place. If you’re okay with that?”

Jon nodded, and Tim thought he saw a small smile.

~*~

Tim shut the door to his flat behind them once they had both walked in. They had picked up some pizza on the way to the flat. 

“So, you, um, well,” Jon stumbled through his words. “You actually want to date  _ me _ ?”

Tim nodded and showed Jon to his small table. “Yeah, I do.”

“May I ask, why?”

Tim set the box down on the table, half pineapple for him and half plain cheese for Jon, and nodded.

“So, why?”

Tim looked over to Jon, he was sitting in a chair at his table, looking over at him in anticipation. He was curious as to why. 

A small laugh escaped Tim’s mouth, “I like you.”

“Oh,” he could make out a faint blush across Jon’s face. “You do? Why?”

“Because you’re amazing,” Tim sighed and sat down across from him. “You’re my friend and I guess over time I just realized that I really, really liked you. You were there to help me out when we both first started research. We’ve done a lot of researching together. You’re smart. And sometimes you’ll brush your hair back when you’re nervous or excited. And I think I realized how much I liked you on your birthday this year when I heard you sing. You have a good voice.”

He hadn’t realized that he had closed his eyes until he opened them to see Jon’s hand on top of his. 

“I like you too, Tim.” He smiled, Tim loved to see Jon’s smiles. “I’ve liked you for awhile too. I was just surprised when you came up to me today.”

Tim leaned forward, “is it okay if I kiss you?” Jon paused for a moment, then said yes.

Then they kissed, and it was perfect. It wasn’t passionate or messy or dramatic. It was peaceful, and perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> This one actually turned out quite cute. I do enjoy writing fluff 💕


End file.
